gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Main page character gallery
I was thinking about updating the character gallery on the main page. It currently lists 12 characters: #Ned #Catelyn #Robb #Jon #Arya #Sansa #Joffrey #Cersei #Jaime #Tyrion #Daenerys #Drogo Which is not the entire first season starring cast: #Sean Bean as Eddard Stark #Mark Addy as Robert Baratheon #Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Jaime Lannister #Michelle Fairley as Catelyn Stark #Lena Headey as Cersei Lannister #Emilia Clarke as Daenerys Targaryen #Iain Glen as Jorah Mormont #Aidan Gillen as Petyr Baelish #Harry Lloyd as Viserys Targaryen #Kit Harington as Jon Snow #Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark #Maisie Williams as Arya Stark #Richard Madden as Robb Stark #Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy #Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark #Jack Gleeson as Joffrey Baratheon #Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane #and Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister #also starring Jason Momoa as Khal Drogo It is currently laid out in a 4x3 grid. I propose waiting for season 2 to start before we do anything but considering adding the rest of the starring cast to the gallery once we know who is in it for the second season. Does anyone else have any thoughts / comments? --Opark 77 11:30, January 31, 2012 (UTC) : The main page is supposed to list just the main characters, not all of them. There's a separate page for that. We ight need to adjust the list of main characters, but let's do that when season 2 actualy starts... - KarinS 10:39, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :: I'm happy to wait. I wonder how we determine who is a main character? What was the basis for calling Drogo and Joffrey main characters when Littlefinger and Theon are not for example?--Opark 77 12:29, February 6, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to revisit this now the second season is airing. I contacted User:XD1 who suggested brainstorming about it. Here are my initial thoughts. Feedback welcomed. Current: #Ned #Catelyn #Robb #Jon #Arya #Sansa #Joffrey #Cersei #Jaime #Tyrion #Daenerys #Drogo Definitely add: #Bran Stark (why he is not included is beyond me, POV character, in the starring cast since day 1) #Petyr Baelish (starring cast since first season, has focused scenes in the series) #Davos Seaworth (starring cast since second season, POV character, has focused scenes in the series) #Theon Greyjoy (starring cast since first season, POV character, has focused scenes in the series) Possibly add: #Melisandre (starring cast since the second season, POV character) #Sam Tarly (starring cast since second season, POV character) #Stannis (starring cast since the second season) #Sandor Clegane (starring cast since first season) #Jorah Mormont (starring cast since first season) #Renly (probably starring cast for his episodes this season based on press releases and promotional material, has had a focused scene in the series) #Jeor Mormont (starring cast this season) #Varys (starring cast this season) #Shae (starring cast this season) #Ros (has had focused scenes this season) --Opark 77 15:30, April 3, 2012 (UTC) : I agree with Opark, except for Ros who is not starring, I'm dubious about Renly and Shae and even Jeor Mormont. Including them would mean we should also include King Robert.--Gonzalo84 03:46, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Ideas from Admin QueenBuffy I don't think we should add people like Ros or Varys, or Baelish even. I think it's fine the way it is, just maybe add Stannis (since he's battling for the throne) and possible Renly (since he is also). If we go overboard with the cast portal it will look WAY too cluttered. Just my thoughts. We can always change/add more later. But I think just replacing Ned and Drogo right now, would work fine. -- 15:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC) (Maybe put Bran in Drogo's spot) XD1 I agree about clutter, we can't have everyone. I think we could add a few though, and I'd be okay with removing Ned & Drogo - or if not both, then definitely Drogo. Personally, I think this wiki deserves a custom graphics-based portal, and I'd be happy to build one if that's the direction WE decide to go. If we kept the same standard templated style, my thought would be to switch from 4-wide to 5-wide. If we do that, and remove Ned/Drogo, it would give us an aditional 5 slots, and still keep the portal only 3 rows high. Either way, I think we should also consider adding buttons underneath the portal for (Characters) & (Actors). I know those links are in the menu, but people love buttons, and this menu system is commonly either too complicated or just people just don't think to look there. As far as additions, Bran, Stannis, and Renly would have to be in my picks. If we're going +5 (+3 overall with Ned & Drogo gone) then I think I would add in Melisandre, and possibly Jorah Mormont - though we don't yet know how big of a role characters like Brienne & Ros will play this season. (I'm curious about Ros... Since she was not in the books & was brought in specifically for the show, she may play a more pivotal part than we realize, like Lafayette in True Blood.) :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy4.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:47, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :I agree that it probably suits to drop our dearly departed characters to make room for the new cast. Bran is a must have for me, there is no rationale I can think of to include Sansa and Arya but not Bran. I concur that Renly and Stannis ought to be included; they are important enough to the war plot to interest our readers right now. I'd include Theon as his character will explain the Iron Islands emergence as a factor this season and he has a lot to do in the second book as an emerging point of view character. I'm unsure who should get that fifth slot between Littlefinger and Jorah and am happy to compromise. A slot might always open up for Brienne later in the season. I'm intrigued by the custom graphics idea. Have you done similar for other wikis?--Opark 77 21:30, April 3, 2012 (UTC) May version We had replaced Eddard and Drogo with Renly and Stannis. Following the death of Renly I replaced him with Bran and also added a new row to make space for Theon, Littlefinger, Davos and Jorah. The current version is: The current starring cast is 25 members so I think it is unrealistic to include all of them. They are: # Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister # Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister # Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister # Michelle Fairley as Catelyn Stark # Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen # Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish # Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont # Kit Harington as Jon Snow # Charles Dance as Lord Tywin Lannister # Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth # Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Prince Bran Stark # Richard Madden as King Robb Stark # Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark # Maisie Williams as Princess Arya Stark # Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy # John Bradley as Samwell Tarly # Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery Tyrell # Jack Gleeson as King Joffrey Baratheon # Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane # Stephen Dillane as King Stannis Baratheon # Carice van Houten as Melisandre # James Cosmo as Jeor Mormont # Jerome Flynn as Bronn # Conleth Hill as Varys # Sibel Kekilli as Shae The 16 that we currently feature are all main cast. The 9 that are not included are: # Charles Dance as Lord Tywin Lannister # John Bradley as Samwell Tarly # Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery Tyrell # Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane # Carice van Houten as Melisandre # James Cosmo as Jeor Mormont # Jerome Flynn as Bronn # Conleth Hill as Varys # Sibel Kekilli as Shae We had also briefly considered Ros seeing as she has focused scenes. What do you think? If we switch to 3x5 instead of 4x4 we will need to drop someone. Any suggestions?--Opark 77 13:42, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Episode Count Wouldn't it make the most amount of sense to have the characters arranged in order of episode count, as in Portal:Main Characters? Then the 16 characters included on the main page would be the 16 characters who have appeared in the most amount of episodes, i.e., Tyrion, Cersei, Arya, Catelyn, Dany, Sansa, Joffrey, Jon, Jorah, Theon, Robb, Bran, Littlefinger, The Hound, Jaime and Tywin. What do you think? [[User:TargaryenBlood|'TargaryenBlood ']]Talk 22:51, May 28, 2013 (UTC)